


juice Acrostic Poem

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s)





	juice Acrostic Poem

Juice Acrostic

Jeopardy temporarily at bay,

Ulterior motive concealed.

Idealistic follower

Capably hacking,

Every stone un-turned.


End file.
